Pups save Cookie (Aka Marshall meets Cookie again)
It was a quiet and peaceful day, and Ryder was just playing video games on his pup pad until he got a call from his friend Katie. "Hey Katie! What's up?" the ten year old boy asked his best friend as he looked into the camera. "Ryder! I need your help!" The worried girl stated as she was crying. "Katie What's wrong?" "It's my cousin,kKara ! Her house is on fire and she needs help!" "Don't worry Katie! We are on it! No job is to big, no pup is to small!" Ryder then pressed his pup pad and signaled all the pups. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" Tundra stated as the pups and her ran to the lookout. The pups ran to the elevator, changed into their uniforms and jumped into the lookout. "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase stated in his brave and mature voice as the pups stood in order. "Pups! Katie needs your help! Her cousin Kara's house is on fire!" Ryder stated as he swiped his pad to a fire icon. "Marshall! We need you to take the fire out and to save as many people as possible!" "I'm fired up!" Marshall stated as he stepped up. "The rest of your pups, come with us! We might need more help! Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder screamed as he slid down the pole. (Every pup gets into their vehicle and drives their way to a burning house) "Katie! We are here!" Ryder stated as the pups walked up to the building. "Ryder! Please you gotta save her! She is my favorite cousin! " Katie stated crying as she cupped her hands on her mouth. "Don't worry Katie! We'll make sure she is safe! Marshall!" Ryder screamed as the firepup placed his ladder by the window and peaked in to see a human. "Don't worry! I am here to bring you to safety! You can come down!" Marshall screamed into the window as the blonde girl wearing a blue shirt and denim shorts came down With her hair smelling like smoke and her body covered in burns. "Oh thank you!" The girl stated hugging the Dalmatian as she climbed down. "Kata?! YOUR OKAY!!!" Katie screamed with delight as she ran towards the firetruck where the girl was standing by. "Katie!" Kara screamed as she hugged Katie. "How is my favorite- wait a minute......COOKIE!!!" "Oh man! Ryder! Tell Marshall to go in and save Cookie! Cookie is Kara's puppy!" Katie commanded Ryder as he used Chase's megaphone. "Marshall! There is a puppy in there! do you think you can save her?" Ryder screamed at Marshall as he stared into the blazing fires. "I will!" Marshall stuttered trying to sound brave as he jumped into the burning building and heard a whimpering. Marshall went towards that whimpering to find a puppy lying on the floor, her fur was covered in ashes. Marshall couldn't see very well due to the burning and blazing heat waves, so he just Carried the pup out of the building and onto the ladder. "Yay! Cookie is okay! " Kara screamed happily as Marshall went down the ladder and placed the puppy on the ground. But as he turned on the water hose on his firetruck and aimed it at the building, he fell on the ground and blacked out. (1 hour later....) "Marshall?" The firepup woke up to be on the table of Katie's Grooming shop. "What happened?" Marshall asked kinda drowsy as he got up out of his burning uniform. "You blacked out while saving Cookie! Thanks Marshall! Also your paw got burned!" Kara explained as Marshall looked at his bandage wrapped paw. "Who helped my paw?" "Cookie! We saw her fix your paw like magic because of her Experience as a snow first aid pup, so we made her the new medical/snow/sports pup!" Ryder stated as he opened the door so Marshall could meet the new pup. Marshall ran out and as he was excited to meet the new pup, but bumped into a red pup house that was right next to his. "Who lives here?" Marshall asked himself As he was about to peak his head into the pup house until when his nose was near the entrance, a golden snout touched his nose. "AH!" Marshall screamed as he jumped back. And out of the pup house came a beautiful golden retriever with sparkling sapphire eyes, wearing a skye blue fluffy winter coat, with a sky blue snowflakeclipp on her ear. "Hi!!! Imm MARSHALL!".Marshall began until Cookie huggedhimm. "WHATS going o-" Marshall began until he realized, Cookie is one of his cousins "Itss been so long cousin! Thanks for helping me with my paw." Cookie exclaimed to her cousin MARSHALL "Well I see you two have met and Marshall's paw is fixed! Who wants to play Frisbee?" Skye asked as the pups walked in and began throwing the Frisbee everywhere. For more information about Cookie, click here.